gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot
}} }} Robot is the nickname given to a Seraph-class robot, number 13. He is officially known as S13, but that particular name is almost never used. He was rebuilt by Antimony Carver, and he is friends with her, Katerina Donlan, and Shadow 2. He and Shadow are the two oldest characters in the comic(besides Antimony herself). History Background His original date of construction is unknown. The only thing known is that he spoke of the coming of an angel that would bring the robots into a new realm of existence. Due to these claims being regarded as lies he was captured, disassembled and his parts (save for his right arm, which has gone missing) were dumped in a box labeled Spare #13 and placed in a room with a paradoxical sign that read "No Spare Robot Parts" within the hollow halls of Gunnerkrigg Court. Life in first body After a time, his parts were found and reassembled by Antimony Carver in order to use him as a vessel to get Shadow 2 across the Annan Bridge and return him home to Gillitie Wood. Before leaving, Robot asked if Annie wished him to return after his task was complete. She left the choice up to him. Shouting "Bye, mommy!" as he left, Robot tottered across the bridge with Shadow 2 in tow. After crossing the bridge Shadow 2 got back with his family and Robot started looking for a new arm. He had little luck on his quest, until he ran into a man who offered to make one for him. The man placed a seed in Robot's body, which grew (over the course of several months that Robot spent unconscious) into a fully functional arm made of living wood. Immediately afterwards, Robot was possessed by a shadow-man. The shadow took control of Robot's body and marched him back to the Annan Bridge, where he waited. It was there that Antimony noticed Robot. Thinking he was in trouble, Annie rushed out to meet him, with Reynardine in tow. Robot could only watch helplessly as the Shadow used his body to grab Reynardine and then push his beloved Annie off the bridge. Then James Eglamore arrived and impaled Robot on his glowing sword, killing the Shadow in the process. Eglamore carried Robot's inert body back to the Court. The wooden arm was removed and planted in a Decontamination Habitat room, and the rest of his body was returned to the Robots. He was deemed a criminal because he had left the grounds of the Court. His body was reforged into paperclips, and his CPU was sent to the Research Department of the Robot Infrastructure to be studied. Life Without a Proper Body Some time afterward, Robot's CPU (and thus his person) was rescued from Research by Antimony, who had infiltrated the Robot Lab specifically to find him. Annie showed the CPU to Kat, who placed it into a docking station as a quick solution to allow them to communicate with Robot. After mistaking Kat for an angel, Robot described to her and Annie what had happened to him after he left the Court. His last memory was the fight on the bridge. Sometime after this, Kat built a simple, mouse-shaped body for Robot, and promised to eventually build him a bigger, more permanent body. Robot remained in the Court with Antimony over the summer holiday. During that time, he and Shadow2 became close friends. When Kat decided to start building Robot's permanent body, Robot and Shadow2 met her, Annie and Reynardine at the warehouse that was to serve as Kat's lab. He accompanied them into the basement, where they discovered the various Robot prototype models, including S1, the Seraph-model prototype. that Robot briefly inhabited. "Very handsome!"]] Kat placed Robot's CPU into the appropriate slot in S1's head, at which point S1 activated. His behavior was very unusual for Robot: talking about Jeanne's death and killing the massive Bullbot that suddenly appeared (which he blamed for Jeanne's death). He then retreated into a small room and knelt before a portrait of Jeanne. At this point, Kat retrieved Robot's CPU and placed it back in the mouse body. Robot mentioned that, upon being placed in S1's body, he was suddenly filled with anger at the Bullbot; apparently Robot was aware the entire time he was in that body, and he had at least some control over its actions. Life In His Third Body At some point before Chapter 25: Sky Watcher and the Angel Kat built a more humanoid body for him. The first known event in this body is that he brought Sky Watcher with him to the Shrine to Jeanne. Later in that chapter he came with Kat and Annie to the Robot Infrastructure where he and many other robots observed Kat watching the only known recording of Diego. Kat later did some mechanical work on a new body for Robot. His CPU was put into the machine for testing. Kat then left Robot there, incapacitated in the unfinished body. When Annie later found him he told her it might be some sort of test. Kat then returned and put his CPU back in the other body. At the start of the next year, Robot tried to help Annie and Kat become friends again, by pretending that he had gone mad and acted very annoyingly. While Annie and Kat were catching up on the rooftops after the holiday, Robot and Shadow were watching. Shadow protested against this but Robot stated that it was to make sure Kat was safe. They then followed Kat and Annie to The Robot Infrastructure, and then back to Kat's lab. At the lab several robots had gathered to watch Kat work. They were all very surprised when she was able to read the inscriptions on the code cube, but Robot told them to let her work. When the Old Robot woke up and tried to escape, Robot tripped and stopped him. When Old Robot was turned off, Robot declared that Kat had given and taken life at her own will. Robot assisted Parley in her sword training. This ended in him being chopped in two by Coyote's Tooth. However, he was brought to Kat's storage and repaired. When Shadow 2 was taken to attend the school in Foley he followed them. As Robot and Shadow were sitting on the rooftops, the Seraph Squad came and kidnapped Robot due to his claims of the "coming of an angel" and took him to warehouse 113. Annie and Kat then came to his aide and convinced the seraphs to go back to their storage to see the things Kat had been working on. After seeing this they claimed they had been wrong and addmitted that the angel Robot had talked of seemed to be real. Robot was apparently present when Kat claimed the failed attempt to make the new robot wing was worth it. He later got ahold of the wing and gathered a few other robots to have a ceremonial funeral, ending it by quoting Kat, "It was worth it." Later in Chapter 49 , it is found that Robot's influence is increasing among the seraphs, with him presumably organizing the plan to kidnap the students in order to reignite Kat's interests in her work. Character Traits Robot's most prominent trait is his eternal optimism and cheerfulness, particularly striking in light of the horrific hardships he's undergone over the course of the story. However, he is occasionally struck with fits of melancholy and deep seriousness after his brief time in the S1 body. Robot regards Antimony as his "Mommy", and refers to her as such often. Most likely this is because Annie rebuilt him, and also because she was the first person to ever offer him a free choice. The thought of her coming to harm is the only thing that visibly upsets Robot. As stated above, he had been preaching the coming of an angel that would usher the robots into a new age before he was destroyed by the Seraph Squad and rebuilt by Antimony. More recently, he became convinced that Kat was this angel. Originally this was played as a joke, as Kat was the first (and most beautiful) thing he saw after his body was destroyed and his rescued CPU was plugged into a temporary machine. He fears that the presence of such an angel means that both he and Antimony have died. However, as time progressed, he became more certain that she truly was the angel he had predicted. Her discovery of Diego's shrine to Jeanne is interpreted as Kat revealing a holy site. When one of the golems/robots (Diego's original creations which run on technology that previously could never be understood) in the outer chamber of the shrine is reactivated by Kat, he preaches to a crowd of robots that she has summoned the spirits of the dead and has power over life and death. He is very faithful to and protective of Kat, although he sometimes has strange ideas about what's best for her (evidenced by the end of Chapter 49, "The Torn Sea). Even minor acts of irritation done to aid Antimony make him fret that he has truly upset Kat. Robot is also great friends with Shadow 2, the latter accompanying him along a lot as Robot walks around and he's also present when Robot practices with Parley. However, shortly after being struck by Coyote's tooth and seeing Shadow 2 hurt, he realizes that he loves him. When Shadow 2 comes, fully in the third dimension, he hugs Shadow 2 and the two hold hands briefly before Parley hugs the two, sorry for what happened. Its also apparent that he follows Shadow 2 around. When Shadow 2 was being taken by Annie and Jones to possibly get into a class, he notices Robot leaping from building to building, giving him a wave and a smile. Jones later announced that Robot had followed them into the building. List of Appearances * Chapter 1: The Shadow and the Robot (First appearance) * Chapter 7: Of New and Old * Chapter 8: Broken Glass and Other Things * Chapter 12: Mainly Involves Robots * Summer Holiday (referenced in Kat's letter) * Chapter 15: Red Returns * Chapter 18: S1 * Chapter 25: Sky Watcher and the Angel * Chapter 29: A Bad Start * Chapter 32: From The Forest She Came * Chapter 33: Give And Take * Chapter 35: Parley and Smitty Are In This One * Chapter 36: Red Gets a Name (two pages) * Chapter 41: Changes * Chapter 45: Thread (two pages) * * Chapter 49: The Torn Sea * Chapter 56: New Data * * * Category:Characters Category:Named Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Robots